villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-035
SCP-035, known by the name Possessive Mask, is a Keter SCP object in SCP Foundation. SCP-035 appears to be a white porcelain comedic mask, eventually, it would change into tragedy. Any existing images, videos, and illustrations of the subject, SCP-035 would automatically replace to reflect its new profile. Background SCP-035 would create a powerful urge to get it on the victim. Once the individual wears the mask, victim's brain would totally become dead, having no control of it, or use of it, getting totally controlled by the mask. Ones that got the mask on, claim that they had consciousness contained with the mask. The body of the victim eventually becomes mummified corpses. The mask also totally destroys the victim's ability to control its body, making structural damage to it. At the moment, there is no information on how would the mask react on a face of an animal. Conversations having with SCP-035 are quite informative and didactic. Researchers started learning a lot of details about different SCP objects and their history. SCP-035 appears to be one of the most intelligent and charismatic SCP's of all, even being flattered by anyone that speaks with it. SCP-035 also made a score in 99th percentile on every intelligence, administered it. Apparently, researchers founded out that SCP-035 is quite devious, conniving, and manipulative, being capable of various disturbing tactics. Making the victim change their psychological state, even make them commit suicide, so the victim could transform into mindless servants with linguistic persuasion alone. SCP-035 said that he could control any human's mind, and change anyone's views if having enough time to do so. ''SCP - Containment Breach'' SCP-035 appears in SCP - Containment Breach as a supporting antagonist. The chamber was beside the area that contained SCP-049. The mask was possessing a dead SCP Foundation scientist when it appeared in its chamber. Upon noticing the protagonist, SCP-035 would be excited and pledged the protagonist to release him so that he would help him to get out of the facility. Upon meeting 035, the player would have those choices; opening the door for SCP-035, opening a device that released toxic gas to torture 035 or leaves him alone. If the player chose to torture SCP-035 with gases, SCP-035 would be crying in agony and threatened the player with menace, and the player would have a choice whether he closes the gas or not. However, after releasing SCP-035, the possessive mask left with his vessel after revealing its true nature. He would not help the player out of the facility and all he did was for his own freedom. Despite this, SCP-035 would give the players suggestions if the player tortured him with gases, randomly between finding SCP-079 to escape through Gate-B, going through Gate-A or finding SCP-012 to finish its score, though all three would put the player into possibly dangerous and severe situations. *Escaping through Gate-B would be caused the containment breach of SCP-682, making the player either be blown up by a nuclear bomb or killed by guards, depending on whether the player closed the device that activates the bomb or not. *Going through Gate-A rashly (especially if SCP-106 was re-contained) would cause the MTFs killed the player *Finding SCP-012 will cause the player mesmerized by 012's effects, cutting his wrist and finishing the score before succumbing to his injuries unless the player wears SCP-714 to avoid being affected. Then, SCP-035 instantly left, leaving its cell empty. An SCP-500 pill could be found in its cell, but there are materials left by the mask which would form tentacles to beat the player to death if the player stayed incautious to avoid them. Gallery SCP-035.jpg 0352.jpg 3s5.jpg 035victim.jpg SCP-035 Containment Breach.png|SCP-035 possessing a human. 35pnghd.jpg Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Internet Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Trickster